


summer snow

by silpium



Series: inktober 2017 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Kageyama’s eyes flick to Hinata’s paper. Still on problem three. Then he looks up at Hinata himself, and, oh, Hinata’s staring at him, biting his lip. They look at each other for a moment, before Hinata blurts, “I wasn’t staring at you! I was—I was looking at, uhm—”Kageyama waits as Hinata grapples for an excuse.Hinata keeps stuttering before giving up and flushing, hard. “Okay, fine, I was staring at you! Do you—do you know how hard it is to focus on figuring out whateverxis when you’re sitting there, all—all cute and—andkissable, okay—”Kageyama short-circuits.





	summer snow

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #21, "furious."

Kageyama can’t roughhouse with Hinata anymore without all these stupid thoughts cropping up in his head, now that they’re dating. For example, when Kageyama has to grab Hinata’s hand to stop Hinata’s next strike—the warmth and weight of Hinata’s hand curling around his distracts Kageyama so much that he totally spaces out. Hinata has to flick Kageyama’s forehead to bring him back to reality. Or, sometimes, when Hinata wins their fight and gets this stupid, smug grin on his face that makes Kageyama not even care that he lost. Or, worst of all, when their faces get too close, and Kageyama’s eyes get stuck staring at Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata is the same, though. He blushes like a fiend as though on clockwork during their fights. They always jump apart at the same time as they share the realization of how close they are and all the touches they’re sharing.

It’s all kinds of embarrassing, to have the team privy to all these moments of hesitation and want. Tsukishima has certainly made his fair share of comments about how Hinata needs to be more gentle with Kageyama, needs to realize kings like him don’t know what to do when they’re saddled with feelings for commoners like that.

Kageyama never has a retort ready. Even if he did, his voice would just die in his throat.

/ * \

Hinata confessing to Kageyama was the messiest thing imaginable. Hinata could barely stammer out his _I like you_ , all the blood in his body fueling his blush. Kageyama was no better, not that he would admit it.

Nothing more than a confession happened then. The chance of the two of them spontaneously combusting if they held hands or go so far as to _kiss_ was painstakingly high. So they’ve been dancing around each other for days, now, neither quite having the guts to make the first move in going any further. 

Hinata is over at Kageyama’s house one night, the two of them trying to do homework. Except Kageyama’s body keeps flaring with the feeling of Hinata so close to him, knees bumping every now and then as Hinata swivels in his chair. (The swivel chair has become, pointedly, Hinata’s chair. He downright refuses to take any other seat in Kageyama’s room and has shoved Kageyama out of it more than once to claim his rightful seat.)

Kageyama wouldn’t be able to focus with the squeaking of the chair, anyway. That’s all it is, of course—if Hinata would just stay still in that stupid chair, he’d be able to do his work just fine. It’s not the hyper-awareness he has about Hinata’s presence, the way Hinata sticks his tongue out ever-so-slightly when he’s trying to focus, the way Hinata’s eyes will light up when he figures out the answer to the problem he’s trying to solve, the way he deflates when the answer makes no sense whatsoever.

Chin in his hand, Kageyama stares outside the window at the snow fluttering down to the earth. It’s the first snow of the season, and the streetlights make the snowflakes seem almost ethereal. Yet he can’t get his mind off Hinata and how stupidly cute he is in everything he does. It’s almost physically painful. His eyes keep darting back to Hinata. He’s been on the same problem for fifteen minutes now.

A car drives by Kageyama’s house, headlights blaring in the dusk.

Kageyama’s eyes flick to Hinata’s paper. Still on problem three. Then he looks up at Hinata himself, and, oh, Hinata’s staring at him, biting his lip. They look at each other for a moment, before Hinata blurts, “I wasn’t staring at you! I was—I was looking at, uhm—”

Kageyama waits as Hinata grapples for an excuse.

Hinata keeps stuttering before giving up and flushing, hard. “Okay, fine, I was staring at you! Do you—do you know how hard it is to focus on figuring out whatever _x_ is when you’re sitting there, all—all cute and—and _kissable_ , okay—”

Kageyama short-circuits.

“Don’t look at me like that! I know you’ve been thinking the same thing, stupid! You haven’t been very subtle, either, I’ll have you know. I think the entire team knows by now how much you wanna—”

“ _Shut up_ , dumbass, holy shit,” Kageyama interrupts him. “You’re so embarrassing, I can’t believe I like you—”

“Well, you do!” Hinata pouts. “So you’re just gonna have to deal with all the embarrassing stuff I say and feel, including that I want to kiss you, like, all the time. That’s your fault for being so stupidly pretty, just so you know!”

Kageyama’s cheeks are blazing, and his embarrassment is burning within him like an undying furnace. He bites his lip, willing himself to just disappear. But then, Hinata’s eyes flick down to Kageyama’s lips, eyes sparking with _something_. Hinata breathes out a shaky breath, and his blush crawls down to his neck. Something in Kageyama's mind says _screw it._

He reaches for the arm of Hinata’s swivel chair and turns it to face him. Hinata squawks in surprise. On pure instinct, Kageyama takes Hinata’s chin in his hand, tilts it up, and kisses him.

 _Warm_ is Kageyama’s first thought. Hinata’s blush radiates against his skin like an oven. Hinata squeaks in surprise against his lips, and the vibration runs all down Kageyama’s throat to his chest to his racing heart, like fuel. Hinata’s lips are all bitten and chapped against his, worn. He’s really kissing Hinata after who-knows-how-many months of nursing a crush on him. Kageyama’s heart quivers in his chest so fast he’s worried it’ll leap right out onto his lap.

Hinata breathes out of his nose, gentle and slow. Kageyama can just feel the contentment welling up in him, like he’s been waiting for this moment forever. Maybe he has; maybe Kageyama has, too. He can feel Hinata’s pulse flitting oh-so-quick under the gentle touch of his fingers.

When they part, Hinata mutters, dazedly, “Took you long enough,” as he opens his eyes to look into Kageyama’s. His blush has settled to just being a rosy little tint, and it’s so adorable that Kageyama wishes he could capture this moment in his memories forever.

“Should’ve initiated it, then, dumbass,” Kageyama retorts without any bite, leaning back into his seat.

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him. “Don’t say that like it’s so easy, dummy. You were nervous, too, don’t you forget!”

Kageyama hums noncommittally. The storm outside has gotten harsher, and the snow covers the street like a blanket. “You aren’t gonna be able to bike home in this weather.”

Hinata jumps up and looks out the window. “Oh, wow! You didn’t tell me it was snowing! You know I love it when it snows, Bakageyama,” Hinata pouts. “But, yeah, there’s no way I’m getting home in this. The trains are probably done for the day, too, aren’t they?” 

“You wanna stay over, or something?” Kageyama offers, a hint of shyness creeping into his voice. It’s a boundary they haven’t crossed, yet.

“Stupid, of course I’d love to! I didn’t bring over any pajamas or anything, though, so you’ll have to—”

“Give you some clothes, yeah, sure,” Kageyama says quickly. He probably can dig out some old clothes of his that Hinata won’t drown in while Hinata puts away the homework they didn’t actually do.

Hinata is still dwarfed by the size of even Kageyama’s smallest clothes. It’s unbearably cute. The sleeves of the nightshirt come down so far that Hinata’s fingers just barely peek out. Kageyama’s lips quirk into a smile as he sets out the guest futon.

“You better not be laughing at how stupid I look,” Hinata tells him.

“I would never.”

“You’re such a liar,” Hinata bites, a smile curling in his tone. He stands there, expectant.

Kageyama takes the bait, standing up. “What are you waiting for? I know the futon is kind of old-looking, but it’s comfortable—”

“I’m waiting for a goodnight kiss, dummy. Unless you’re too much of a coward to do it again—”

“Oh, fine,” Kageyama says brusquely, but he’s smiling. Hinata tilts his chin up. Kageyama presses a kiss to Hinata’s forehead, gentle and quick. Hinata’s eyes close, trusting and content, lips quirking into a smile.

“There you go,” Kageyama tells him after he pulls back. “Will that be all?”

“Yep!” Hinata says, brightly. “Gonna sleep safe and sound now, thanks to you.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say.” He flicks the lights off, crawling into bed, and Hinata does the same. He falls asleep so quickly that Kageyama is almost concerned. 

His tiny half-snores reverberate throughout the room. Kageyama can’t shake the insistent, gentle tingling in his lips even as he falls asleep, too.

Hinata surprises him with a good-morning kiss the next day, soft on his cheek, jolting Kageyama more awake than he’s ever been. The feeling sticks with him the whole day, fluttering and gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my love [robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM) for betaing!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! please feel free to comment with concrit or otherwise—i appreciate it a ton!
> 
> i'm on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu) if you'd like to hmu!


End file.
